Of Gods and Monsters
by Mortysgirl
Summary: Middle Skool has just begun, Zim knows how diffrent this new experiance will be, but when the first Feild Trip is on Sept, 11-Zim begins re-thinking his purpose on earth.


Of Gods and Monsters  
  
Here you are  
  
  
Disclaim: I don't own a damn thing  
  
Author notes:  
  
If you think this is a subject not to be treaded with-please tell me, I  
will do my best to suit your needs.  
  
And if you heart has yet to heal, or you feel you are not ready  
'experience' something like this again, even in fanfic form, then maybe nos not the right time to read this.  
  
The tragedy that happened on September 11, 01 fills my very beinith anguish, pain rage, and devastation. And I am not sure way my thirso write-led to this.  
  
And to those not directly affected by what has took place, please.dhat you can to help.  
  
Whether on the battle field, in the Red Cross, or even those little coin-  
cans in your nearby corner store.  
  
And with that all said and done, please enjoy 'Here you are'  
(even though it was written quite hastily, and not too well), the firshapter of, "Of Gods and Monsters"  
  
  
  
'Another year...another year with these meatbags' Zim thought angrily, frois back-row desk.  
  
It was a bright, warm, sunny morning on September 6th, 2001, first daf Middle Skool.  
  
Jr. High was going to be a lot different from the previous Grade Skool,  
Zim knew this.  
  
There were many new classes, and he was allowed to chose which, not tention much more moving around than he was use to.  
  
And in raw irony (a word he just became accustomed too), either thartially insane, stalker Dib-the 'only' one to know who he really was, ois fraternal twin sister-Gaz, a loner, gothic girl who preferred her Game  
Slave 2, to people, were in most of his classes.  
  
A strange Family.those Membrane were.  
  
"Good morning freshman! Welcome to your very first day of Jr. High Skool!"  
Piped the overly excited Homeroom teacher Ms. Mononoke Yuzumi, a young,  
happy, energetic Asian girl in a women's body.  
  
A very different stroke from that wasp who 'taught' him last year.  
  
"I hope you love this place just as much as I do! I know this will be ery new, and even scary place for you at first, but soon enough will yoee what a wonderful experience Jr. High can be!" Ms.Yuzumi added, hepirited voice like a bell.  
  
"Ms.Yuzumi?" Asked Dib, 'too goddamn curious as always', Zim thought,  
then smacked himself mentally, for using the human term.  
  
"Oh please Dib! Call me Mononoke!" she replied, sitting on her desk.  
  
Some of the student almost seemed uncomfeterble with her free-spiritedness.  
  
"Well.I hear that something is happening on the eleventh-"  
  
"Oh Dib!" she cried out excidedly, her happiness now turning thnconfterbleness-into fear.  
  
"How did you know that?!" She seemed a little too eager to tell what is.  
  
Several moments of silence proceeded, as if Ms.Yuzumi expected anothetudent to ask what was to happen on the next Tuesday.  
  
She didn't know how oppressed and repressed they are.  
  
"Well alright, I'll tell you!"  
  
Her almond-shaped eyes alight.  
  
"We're going.on a field trip!!!"  
  
This didn't get her desired reaction.  
  
She tried again.  
  
"A field trip!"  
  
She got off her desk, and stood sternly in the front of the classroom.  
  
"You get to learn things by a hands-on experience!"  
  
Again; vacant stares;confused looks.  
  
But the majority that had the attention spans of circus monkeys,  
preferred to glance at the clock or out the window.  
  
".You get to leave school?"  
  
That got their attention.  
  
The room damn near exploded in shouts of joy at the thought of a 'daff' so early.  
  
"Where we goin?" piped a boy in the third row.  
  
"Weeeellllllllll...I'm not really s'pose ta say..but." chided Ms.Yuzumi.  
  
It was at that exact moment Zim thought he would have a heart attack.  
  
He had just first heard the session bell*.  
  
The young extra terrestrial damn near fell out of his very chair.  
  
Thankfully, his near decent didn't attract much attention, but thirlish shriek he emitted did.  
  
  
"Strange.wouldn't a human know the sound of a bell?" sneered Dib,  
amongst the fits of laughter  
  
"Now children! That's not very nice!" Ms.Yuzumi said as they began tile out.  
  
"I'll see you all tomorrow! Now have a great day!" she added oventhusticaticly.  
  
As being some of the last to leave the room, Zim decided to have uick word to the future 'World Savior'.  
  
"You listen to me Meatbag! I have had enough of your humatupidity! You shall be the first to feel my wrath, you puny-"  
  
"Wrath? What wrath?! Your nothing but talk you sinister E.T wannabe!  
Soon.soon people will know your secret, and when that happens.! Wait stop!"  
  
The lil'sociopath would have continued his obsessive rant, but he and  
Zim were forced away from one another, pushed away from the masses.  
  
Well, he was out of the way-for a time.  
  
Now, there was much earth talk about something called a 'lock-err', ane had to deposit several books to pick up more*.  
  
'What are lock-errs?'  
  
He turned about for a second, hoping to find a slightly intelligeneatbag.  
  
"You!"  
  
Zim said dramatically, pointing at an Eighth grader across the narroall-crawling with humans.  
  
".Me?" asked the strange looking boy stupidly-he smelled strange, evehere Zim stood, with an odd glazed look in his eyes, and dark bagnderneath them.  
  
"Yes you stink-beast!" Zim added, struggling through the river oumans to get to the boy.  
  
"Tell me where I can find this 'Lock-err'!"  
  
"Lock.Her?"  
  
"No you fool!!! Lock-err! Where is it?"  
  
"Oooohhhh.locker ya mean!.Righ'?"  
  
"I do not care how you say it! Where is it?!"  
  
The boy looked at him blankly at him for several moments.  
  
"S'righ here man."  
  
"What do you mean Meatbag?"  
  
"Shi'man.y'all gotta calm down..'ere"  
  
The boy reached into one of the many pockets of his dingy pants-silthy and tattered where they, it was hard to say what they were-anulled out several things.  
  
A piece of rolled up sheeted tree fiber, a small plastic tube of whitrystalline powder, and a medical capsule of strange beads.  
  
"I have no need for your human .human.thingies!!!" Zim spits angrily,  
slapping the (now frightened) boy's hand away.  
  
The temperamental Alien grabbed the boy's collar, pulling him forwarangerously.  
  
Completely oblivious too the small crowd that has gathered about.  
  
"Tell me now Stink-beast!"  
  
"That's a fuckin'locker you fuckin'freak!!!" the boy waileathetically, pointing to the rectangular steel cabinets along the walls.  
  
"Of course." roughly dropping the boy.  
  
"How simple." he strode to the closet one, placing his gloved hand ohe cold, unforgiving metal.  
  
"Yet so.so." While thinking about what to say, he realized that both thoy, and the crowd where long gone-along with the boys strange trinkets.  
  
With a huff, he tuned back to 'his' locker.  
  
"Open! I shall be late for my next hour of foolish human gabber annsidious lector!"  
  
The locker did nothing.  
  
Zim felt his temper rise.  
  
"How dare you defy me! Open I say!"  
  
The sad hunk of steel remained the same.  
  
"I will rule this world with an iron fist! Do not make yourself regreou're foolish! You! Obey the fist!"  
  
As he ranted, shaking his non-iron fist for emphasize, while mall, pale, delicate hand came in his sight.  
  
It jiggled the handle, then pounded above it, where a large dent resided.  
  
"You should really stop being so mellow-dramatic," said Gaz, while calmllacing several books into her own locker-right next to his.  
  
"Dra-maa-tick? How dare you!" He exclaimed whirling about to face her.  
  
"You pathetic slop of..human.waste."  
  
"She had really grown into herself over the summer.  
  
The ounce hunched-over, cold, odd girl-had well.changed a great deal.  
  
She wore a dress for one thing, of dark lavender, the skirt touchehe ground, a strapped corset supplied as a shirt, the sleeves were lonnd bell like, and it certainly wouldn't be complete without her skulendant.  
  
Her face was without makeup, but her eyes were full and open, releasing anner beauty he didn't know was there.  
  
He took a second to look at himself, boots, uniform-like tunic, anloves, same exact thing as last year.  
  
A voice went about in his head.  
  
'We need a bit of change around here'.  
  
"Still with us Zim?"  
  
"What? I didn't leave for anywhere!  
  
".Of course you didn't." she replied sarcastically.  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean!?"  
  
"You really should have at least taken that joint", she added, slowlhaking her magenta head, "It may have calmed ya down."  
  
'Jee-iont? What is that?'  
  
While contemplating what this strange new word meant, he was interrupteowever, by Gaz- smacking him.quite roughly I may add.  
  
"Where do you go?!" she asked, exasperated.  
  
"Gah! How dare you women! You shall pay for your insolence, you.."  
  
He would have continued his rant, however.  
  
He noticed a thing or too.  
  
Like how the temperture seemed to have risen a bit, or how flames juseemed to appear out of air.  
  
Like the ones in Gaz's eyes.  
  
"What..did.you.call-ME!?".  
  
  
Zim did a double take, thinking fast (without trying to wet himself froear of course).  
  
"Really pretty?"  
  
Just as quick as the changes came, they vanished, and Gaz seemed to calm it.  
  
He made a mental note to do his best to stay on her good side.  
  
"Your stupid, so I'll let that slide" she said calmly, turning back to hewn locker, and began carefully stacking her books ounce more.  
  
"That's not very nice." he answered, remembering Mononoke's words.  
  
"Not many things are." she added flatly, not turning to him.  
  
He turned to his own locker, sorting this and that.  
  
Zim didn't like this sudden turn of events, and the tension in the air walowly thickening.  
  
He was back in his own world, when he thought he heard Gaz mumblomething.  
  
"What?" he asked, turning to look at her.  
  
"Did you hear'bout the Eleventh?" she replied, keeping her face turneo her book stacking.  
  
"A trifle, something about a 'field trip' or other."  
  
"The Twin Towers."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
She re-turned his gaze.  
  
"The Twin Towers, that's where were going."  
  
He stared at her vacantly.  
  
She closed her locker door with a loud 'BANG' sound, that made hiump.  
  
"The Twin Towers-the city?"  
  
Zim felt slight panic.  
  
"New York.it's less than an hour away.?"  
  
'Dein!', he cursed to himself.  
  
The was still so much he didn't know.  
  
He was somewhat surprised, to see Gaz-smiling.  
  
"Sometimes, Zim.sometimes I forget.I really do."  
  
And with that blunt comment-she was gone, lost amongst the sea of humans.  
  
"What's that.suppose to mean..?"  
  
  
  
*I go to private, so I know nothing of Jr.-or HS, or how they work  
  
P.S.  
  
Will continue gladly-if, IF given at least 1 nice review.  
  
And maybe a suggestion or two. 


End file.
